WO 2004/046543 A1 discloses a guide piece in a drilling in a housing, in which a further moving component is arranged fixed to the guide piece and an injector for fuel injection. The guide piece comprises a slide ring on the periphery thereof, which compensates for the gap between the guide piece and the wall of the drilling, such that the further component runs centrally during the axial displacement thereof. The glide ring permits the advantages of a reduction in friction on the wall of the drilling and is of application thereby for construction reasons, no lubrication for the slide surfaces is possible. The above occurs for example in an injector for fuel injection in which a piezo electric actuator must be precisely guided in the drilling, in order to effectively transmit the minimal length change thereof to the nozzle needle.